


The Final Trick

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, Loki and You have escaped Asgard with Thor, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Original Character(s), POV Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: You and Loki have escaped Ragnarok.Only to find yourselves in more peril.**Do not read unless you've watched Infinity War**





	The Final Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astro_mega1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_mega1/gifts), [twizted_dezirez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizted_dezirez/gifts), [so2460done](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so2460done/gifts), [Nmtauro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nmtauro/gifts).



> This fic contains major spoilers for Infinity War. 
> 
> To keep tags spoiler free I have placed a few here.
> 
> Warning
> 
> Major Character Death  
> Violence  
> OFC and Loki Romance/Bond

The one half of the ship was spinning off into space. You watched as the gases and liquids drifted off into the void. 

He stood beside you. 

Silent.

The man who would outlive all the gods getting the last word, was silent. 

You could feel his scheming underneath those beautiful eyes currently rimmed with barely contained tears. 

The final two energy blasts crippled the kinetic shielding. 

He turned to you, his fingers lingering on your face, he was suddenly so present looking deep into your eyes. 

He pulled you close, his body pressed to yours. He inhaled your scent, and lifted your chin. A gentle kiss, chaste and pure. 

"I love you." 

You felt the warmth of a spell, weaving and twisting. Golden tendrils cascading over your skin. He didn't tell you what it was, but you knew it was for his peace of mind. 

You told him how you felt. 

**

The invasion was swift, the ship was non military, no weapons and full of civilians. 

The obsidian cult had won. 

You lay at the feet of Thanos, knife in your shoulder.

Thor lay defeated. As did Heimdall.

Loki stood covered with soot, dust and blood. The false bravado, the swagger.

"Experience is experience." He said with finality. "I'd be more than willing to help you, if you'd kindly take your foot off my lovely wife."

You had missed the first part of the conversation. 

But, the cult member removed his boot. You could breathe.

You felt the illusions, you know him the soft twitch of his fingers. He was upholding an illusion, you could see the strain in his eyes, a bead of exertion on his brow. 

You felt the spell tighten. 

And you felt darkness overwhelm you as you saw Thanos lift your husband by the neck. 

You knew then that he was not saving himself.

You tried to scream out as you heard his decree. Loki's final words. 

"You will never be a god."

Thanos heard the truth, Loki's final worfs more efficient than any weapon. He would pay for that trickster tounge.

He crumpled to the ground, you felt the illusion waver. A flicker, and then remain steadfast. Loki's eyes looking to your form, red rimmed with tears. He shivered, the determination to save who he could.

Thanos and his lackeys teleported out. Leaving the remains of the ship to float in the void.

It was then you saw the illusion shatter, life fading from your lover.

Revealed upon the ground the wounds many Asgardians disappeared, they groaned as if walking from a spell, some weeping openly, some trying to scream but all silenced by previously by Loki. He had hidden them, reality hidden and the lie accepted by Thanos himself. 

The final trick.

He had saved them, as many as he could. 

His sacrifice. He knew he couldn't do the same for himself. It wouldn't have worked. 

Thor climbed over to his body, calling his name and begging. 

You knew. You knew he was gone.

Gone but his sacrifice would never be forgotten.


End file.
